


La simulación de Leblanc

by ribet2015



Series: Final Fantasy X-2 - Historias tras el final triste [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Fellatio, Futanari, Futanari Leblanc, Futanari Yuna, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, breast feeding, cum, excessive cum, sad ending continuation, what if the sad ending was the canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015
Summary: Cuando Leblanc consigue un artilugio de manos de Shinra se le ocurre hacer alguna travesurilla.
Relationships: Leblanc/Lulu, Leblanc/Nooj, Yuna/Leblanc (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Series: Final Fantasy X-2 - Historias tras el final triste [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834579





	1. La simulación de Nooj y el masaje sorpresa

  * Con este artilugio y unas cuantas esferas de vídeo puedes crear una simulación sólida de cualquier cosa. Así creo yo los monstruos de mi coliseo.



Las palabras de Shinra resonaban en Leblanc. La líder del sindicato de caza esferas más famoso de toda Spira había conseguido algo interesante. Con el pequeño artefacto en sus manos podría recrear perfectamente lo que ella quisiese siempre que tuviese los datos suficientes.

Estaba obnubilada pensando en cómo usarlo mientras miraba la magnífica estatua que había en su habitación en honor a su querido Nooj, entonces una idea cruzó su mente. Empezó a sonreír de forma maliciosa.

  * Ya lo tengo. Je...jeje...jejejeje…



Miro hacia los lados de toda la habitación y pensó que primero tenía que ocuparse de sus subordinados si quería tener privacidad. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al recibidor.

  * Logos, Ormi. Venid aquí.



Ambos corrieron a la vera de su jefa, lo que sentían por ella era auténtica devoción.

  * Necesito que recabéis información sobre qué están haciendo esos de Nuevo Yevon. Puede que Baralai no este ya haciendo de las suyas pero no me fio ni un pelo y quiero darle a mi querido Nooj algo interesante.
  * ¡Sí, señora!



No necesitaron más palabras de su amada jefa, partieron corriendo hacia Bevelle para ver qué hacían por allí. Para Leblanc era suficiente esos dos eran sus lacayos más persistentes cualquier otro le das el dia libre y se marcharía unas horas de la mansión.

  * Perfecto, ya tengo via libre. - La sonrisa maliciosa volvió a su cara.



Subiendo las escaleras vio que aún había un par de sus matones guardando la puerta de su habitación, pero serian muy fácil deshacerse de ellos.

  * Hey, chicos.
  * ¡¿Si, jefa?! - Dijo uno de ellos un poco nervioso.
  * ¿Por qué no os tomáis un descanso? He visto que en el bar de al lado tienen ofertas para dos.
  * ¿Seguro, señora?
  * Claro que si. - El párpado le tembló un poco no le gustaba que sus lacayos le replicasen pero no quería resultar sospechosa.



Los dos lacayos pegaron un brinco de alegría y se marcharon al grito de “la jefa es la mejor”. Ya todo estaba listo, su plan podía dar comienzo. Usaría el aparato de aquel niño albhed para crear lo que más deseaba en este mundo.

Ya en la habitación se encargó de cerrar la puerta con llave, toda precaución era poca. Una vez sentada al borde de la cama empezó a trastear con el aparato. Con las grabaciones de video de todas las visitas de su querido Nooj pudo crear una simulación perfecta, pero ella queria mas y empezó a rellenar los huecos que faltaban.

Una vez hubo terminado tenía delante una simulación totalmente fidedigna de su amorcito, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, empezó a tocarlo, parecía tan real, aquel niño albhed era un genio.

Pero no había creado a este Nooj para solo tocarlo, tenia un proposito mas especifico.

  * Ven, Nooj cariño.



Leblanc cogió de la mano aquel hombre y lo llevó a la cama.

  * ¿Qué quieres hacer mi querida Leblanc?



La jefa del sindicato se asustó durante un momento, no era más que una simulación pero parece que también tenía cierta inteligencia artificial para hacer la experiencia más realista.

  * Quiero que follemos hasta desfallecer. - Aquella sonrisa maliciosa volvía una vez más a su rostro.
  * Encantado de servirte.



Leblanc empujo a Nooj contra la cama, le bajó los pantalones y se abalanzó sobre él. Aquella muchacha no había aguantado ni un minuto sus instintos más básicos y sus enormes ganas de saborear a su querido amor tan pocas veces correspondido.

Las lenguas de los dos empezaron a entrelazarse pero pronto Nooj tomó el control de aquel salvaje jolgorio. La lengua de Leblanc quedó aprisionada casi en su totalidad por la de su amorcito, la saliva recorriendo sus bocas era caliente y el aliento de ambos entrechocaban el uno con el otro.

La mujer de ojos púrpura no se dejó amedrentar y volvió a tumbar a su amorcito, y colocó su entrepierna sobre la cara de su compañero de juegos.

  * Si quieres usar la lengua aquí tienes algo en lo que emplearla.



Las bragas de Leblanc estaban húmedas pero no quería quitarselas aun. Su posición era dominante, de rodillas sobre la cara de su amorcito lo único que le quedaba era darle placer a la que ahora era su ama. La lengua de Nooj empezó a juguetear con aquellos labios mojados. Con las manos estiraba los labios y los masajeaba para estimularlos, uso un dedo para apartar a un lado las húmedas bragas de la joven ama. Para cuando la lengua del comandante de la liga juvenil entró dentro de Leblanc esta soltó un sonoro gemido. La sensación de Nooj era húmeda y caliente, cuanto más entraba más caliente estaba. Mientras la jefa del sindicato de cazaesferas conseguía mantenerse erguida por fuerza de voluntad.

Los ojos de la chica de pelo dorado se pusieron blancos por un instante cuando la lengua que acariciaba su vagina empezó a serpentear como una culebra. Cuanto más excitada estaba más duros se ponían sus pezones. Empezó a usar su lengua con ellos, le dejaba caer algo de saliva y los lamía con ganas.

Todo acabaría pronto cuando Nooj empezó a usar sus dedos para penetrar a Leblanc. Los ojos de Leblanc tornaron en blanco una vez más cuando los dedos de su amorcito alcanzaron el punto g que tanto placer le da. Siguió estimulandola hasta que aquella mujer de ojos púrpuras eyaculo en la cara de Nooj tras ello cayó sobre la cama. La simulación se quedó quieta tras aquello.

  * Ven aquí Nooj cariño. Ten un poco de iniciativa. - Dijo Leblanc mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa.
  * Como desees. - Nooj hizo lo propio y se deshizo de toda la ropa al igual que su ama.



El hombre se subió a la cama y gateó hacia la mujer que tenía delante recostada sobre unos almohadones. Leblanc se acercó a su oído y con una sensual voz dijo:

  * No seas gentil. - La sonrisa maliciosa volvía a reinar en la cara de Leblanc.
  * Me gusta lo que oigo.



Nooj entrelazo sus manos con las de la mujer de ojos púrpura y tiró de ellas hasta que los brazos de ambos quedaron por encima de sus cabezas apoyados en el cabecero de la cama. Entonces fue cuando la penetro y aprovechó que Leblanc abrió la boca de par en par debido a la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo para colar su lengua de nuevo hasta su campanilla.

Aun así este Nooj parecía que se había hecho una idea preconcebida sobre aquella mujer. Leblanc apartó su cara y le sonrió.

  * ¿Te sorprende que no sea virgen?
  * Un poco, con los conocimientos que me has agregado esa era la idea que tenía.
  * Bueno, ese honor lo tiene cierto jugador de blitzball hace dos años en Luca.
  * ¿Alguien famoso?
  * ¿A ti que te importa? Tu sigue dándome fuerte.



El ritmo de la cadera del líder de la liga juvenil comenzó a aumentar, ventajas de la simulación ya que Leblanc dudaba que el de verdad podría llegar a ello por su pierna. Los brazos apoyados contra la pared daban pequeños golpes cada vez que Nooj embestía con fuerza hacia lo más hondo de la joven. Con cada sacudida Leblanc emitía un gemido distinto, parecía un juego en el que había que sacar el mejor gemido en cada movimiento.

El clímax terminó por llegar y ambos individuos se corrieron. La mujer de ojos púrpuras soltó un sonoro gemido.

  * ¡Oh si! ¡Así me gusta!



Nooj saco su pene de la vagina de Leblanc y una gran cantidad de esperma goteo encima de la pelvis de la muchacha.

La joven cogió el artilugio del niño albhed y lo desactivo. En un instante la simulación desapareció e incluso todo el semen que había caído sobre su cuerpo vio como desaparecía.

  * Ah… - Dijo sorprendida - Qué práctico.



Leblanc aun desnuda en su cama se estiró un poco y se quedó pensativa un momento. Volvió a estirarse y noto como algo en su espalda emitía un leve crujido.

  * Necesito un masaje. Voy a llamar a…



Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no necesitaba llamar a nadie, al igual que la simulación de Nooj le proporcionó placer sexual otra simulación podría hacer las veces de masajista. De nuevo introdujo todos los datos que tenía y apareció una de sus esbirras con la habilidad de masaje de todas sus esbirras juntas. Y no importaba que estuviese desnuda, no era más que una simulación.

Leblanc se tumbó en la cama de espaldas y la esbirra se puso de rodilla tras el culo de su jefa y comenzó a masajearle la espalda. Con cada movimiento la joven jefa se encargaba de dar sonido a su opinión cuanto más lascivo era el sonido mejor lo estaba haciendo la esbirra. Lo hacía tan bien que incluso se atrevió a pedirle algo que nunca le había pedido a sus esbirras de verdad.

  * No te quedes solo en la espalda, trabajame las nalgas.
  * Como gustes.



La voz de la esbirra era de mujer, cosa que no sorprendió a la muchacha, ese aparato de simulaciones era magnífico, pero esa voz tenía algo que le sonaba, pero estaba demasiado ocupada recibiendo el estimulante masaje que no se paró a pensar en ello.

Las manos de la esbirra se amoldaban a las nalgas de Leblanc casi tanto que parecían que las absorbían. Si los sonidos que emitía Leblanc era bastante sonoros con el masaje en la espalda cuando comenzó con las nalgas todo se volvio mucho mas lascivo.

  * Joder, asi me gusta.



La verdad era que la joven jefa del sindicato no había sido quien había insonorizado su habitación lo hizo el anterior dueño de la mansión que resultó ser un perturbado pero ahora mismo lo agradecía ya que así podía gemir y emitir los sonidos más lascivos que quisiera.

En uno de esos gemidos el aparato de simulación se le escapó de las manos a Leblanc. Al caer al suelo parece que se pulsaron algunos botones en ese momento habló la esbirra.

  * ¿Le gusta así jefa?



En ese momento reconoció la voz que antes solo le sonaba y al girar la cabeza para comprobarlo vio encima suya a Yuna a quien le había desaparecido la máscara muy posiblemente por los botones al azar que habían sido pulsados al caerse el artilugio. Entre los datos de la simulación había metido el masaje que le dio aquella chica cuando se infiltró en la mansión para robarle aquella mitad de esfera.

  * ¿Yuna?
  * ¿Le gusta jefa? ¿Quiere que le de mas fuerte?



Algo más había cambiado en la entrepierna de aquella Yuna. La entrepierna de la joven estaba muy pegada al culo de Leblanc y notaba como algo empezó a brotar y empujar cada vez más fuerte contra las nalgas. Siguió masajeando los glúteos de Leblanc mientras cada vez se hacia mas grande y duro lo que tenia ahi escondido.

  * “Esto puede ser genial y voy a aprovecharlo” - Pensó Leblanc mientras arqueaba la sonrisa.


  * La pregunta es al contrario, parece que a quien le gusta es a ti.
  * La verdad es que este culo me esta volviendo loca.
  * ¿Eso no es un poco injusto? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, no me vas a volver loca?



Tal como dijo eso usó sus manos para apartar sus nalgas para que Yuna pudiera ver que su culo estaba entregado a ella. La joven ante esa invitación que no podía rechazar se bajó los pantalones mostrando un pene enorme, era como dos veces el de la simulación de Nooj, aunque no tenía testículos por debajo de él lucía unos labios prietos.

  * “No sabría a qué botones darle en el cacharro ese para tener tan suculenta combinación” - Pensó Leblanc al ver semejante cuadro.



Sin pedir permiso Yuna empujo su gran miembro contra el ano prieto de la hermosa mujer que tenía allí delante. Poco a poco fue introduciendolo con cuidado para que el culo de Leblanc se fuese amoldando a tal descomunal miembro, mientras lo hacía se fue recostando contra la espalda de la muchacha, quedando pecho contra espalda.

Con la lengua recorrió toda la espalda que pudo y noto como la piel de Leblanc reaccionaba ante ello poniéndole la piel de gallina y un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo a la joven de ojos púrpuras que esta vez se mordió los labios para no gemir.

El descomunal pene de aquella Yuna ya había entrado en su totalidad, todo el cuerpo de Leblanc recibió un gran sensacion. Ese pene estaba rellenando cada hueco de su culo y estaba caliente, muy caliente. De nuevo la simulación fruto del azar sin pedir permiso cogió de las manos a su penetrada compañera y tiró de ellas, levantando un poco de la cama el cuerpo tumbado de la mujer. Los ojos de Leblanc se tornaban blancos con cada embestida de aquella simulación de la ex gran invocadora. Aunque no estaba segura, la joven los ojos púrpuras también notaba que tenía la lengua fuera de forma involuntaria.

El interior de Leblanc era suave y caliente pero apretaba de tal forma que incitaba a Yuna a seguir constantemente en movimiento. La fatiga no podía afecta a una simulación así que el ritmo no decaía en ningún momento. Era un ritmo frenético en el que Leblanc solo podía dar bocanadas de aire entre gemido y gemido.

Yuna soltó los brazos de su compañera y esta cayó en la cama quedando con el culo aun erguido, la chica vio aquella oferta como algo irrechazable y colocó sus manos sobre él mientras seguía penetrando. Esa postura invitaba a Yuna a propinarle de vez en cuando algún cachete que Leblanc respondía con un gemido.

La mujer que se encontraba tendida en la cama no contenta con todas las sensaciones que recorría su cuerpo alargó la mano hacia la almohada y de debajo de ella sacó un gran consolador. Era de unos veintitrés centímetros y simulaban ser dos penes juntos para que la experiencia fuera la de doble penetración.

  * Lastima que no has aparecido con dos penes querida, me tendré que conformar con esto.



De inmediato se lo introdujo en la vagina, al primer contacto se estremeció, no podía procesar tantas sensaciones por tantos frentes distintos. Cuando se calmó comenzó a oscilar con buen ritmo. El cuadro desde dentro era excitante, pero desde fuera sería de correrse solo de verlo.

Ni una gota de sudor recorría el cuerpo de aquella Yuna, parecia que podria estar asi durante meses, pero cuando noto que Leblanc iba a correrse esta la acompañó. Los gritos de Leblanc chocaron en todas las paredes de la habitación pero no las atravesaron.

  * Tengo que reconocer que eres buena.
  * Me alegro de que le haya gustado.



Leblanc dejo aun lado el gran consolador y se movío reptando hacia un lado de la cama. Su ano aún no había vuelto a su anchura habitual, parecía que gritaba por más pero no se podía quedar todo el dia haciendo esto o desfallecería, ademas tenia mas cosas que quería hacer. Por fin alcanzó el artilugio creador de simulaciones y lo apago. Todo el semen que aun se podía ver en su culo desapareció junto con aquella Yuna. Era extraño, la simulación hacía que incluso segundos antes notase el calor del semen y ahora no existía.

  * Me repito, que práctico.



Tumbada en la cama a Leblanc le vinieron recuerdos de hace dos años, del guardián de Yuna y de cómo por azares de la vida fue su primera vez, entonces se rio y cayo en la cuenta que si su primera vez fue con aquel chico, su primer anal fue con Yuna, no la real, pero sí una copia muy convincente. Al menos así pensaba ella y eso en cierto modo le sacaba una sonrisa y no sabia muy bien por que.

  * ¿Jefa? Ya hemos llegado. - Dijo Ormi mientras golpeaba la puerta.
  * ¿Qué son esos golpes?



La jefa del sindicato no había escuchado la voz solo el golpe de la puerta debido a la insonorización de la misma. Pero ya había estado demasiado tiempo pensando en la nada, así que se levantó y volvió a estirarse, esta vez no sonó ningún crujir de espalda, el masaje había dado sus frutos. Una vez vestida, salió de su dormitorio y vio a Ormi esperándola fuera.

  * ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi habitación está insonorizada?
  * ¿Y como la llamó entonces jefa?
  * Bueno da igual, ¿habeis encontrado algo?
  * No, jefa, pero nos hemos encontrado con alguien a la vuelta.
  * ¿Quien?
  * Te espera en la sala de visitas.



Al ver que Ormi parecía que no quería decirle quien era la visita empezó a ilusionarse de que su Nooj bonito había venido para verla. Corrió hacia la sala de visitas pero no abrió la puerta y se calmo un poco.

  * “No será Nooj bonito, ¿verdad?” - Se resigno pensativa Leblanc



Con las esperanzas a cero decidió entrar.

  * Hola, Leblanc. Cuanto tiempo.



Una sonriente Yuna estaba frente a la jefa del sindicato de cazaesferas más grande de Spira.

  * ¡Yuna!



Leblanc se sonrojo un poco por lo que acababa de pasar hace escasas horas en su habitación pero Yuna no pareció darse cuenta de cómo se sonrojo debido a que se recompuso rápidamente.

  * ¿Qué haces aquí?
  * Bueno, pues como ya somos amigas venía a proponerte algo.
  * ¿Amigas?
  * Tengo una idea para una aventura, ¿te vendrías? - Le dijo Yuna sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su nueva reconocida amiga.



Desde la caída de Vegnagun todo había sido muy aburrido y la verdad es que Leblanc necesitaba algo de acción.

  * Bueno, ¿Por qué no? - Dijo riendose.
  * Genial. Vamos allá.



En ese mismo momento en otro lugar se encontraba Shinra que estaba analizando los datos que había recibido del artilugio. Todo eran datos escritos así que no pudo averiguar que estaba realmente haciendo Leblanc, pero sí descubrío datos interesantes sobre el uso de la simulación.

  * Estos datos son muy interesantes. Creo que puedo sacar algo de ellos. Los nuevos monstruos de mi coliseo serán muy interesantes y únicos.




	2. La mamá Lulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras despedirse de Yuna con la promesa de encontrarse pronto Leblanc vuelve a su habitación para prepararse para el viaje pero descubre que el aparato de simulaciones ha desbloqueado un menú especial con miles de opciones que no tiene muy claro para que son y curiosa elige una: M-L.

  * Bueno, hasta luego. - Dijo Yuna con una sonrisa.



Cuando los detalles quedaron zanjados la ex invocadora se despidió de Leblanc hasta que se volvieran a ver en el lugar acordado, pero para eso aún quedaba tiempo por lo que la joven jefa del sindicato volvió a su habitación a preparar algunas cosas, tales como ropa de playa, ya que su antigua rival le había dicho que irían a la playa de la isla que ella llama hogar, Besaid.

Una vez en la habitación volvio a cerrar la puerta y comenzó a preparar las cosas pero de inmediato reparó en el aparato que había estado usando hace escasas horas. Algo en él le llamó la atención, parecía distinto, cuando lo cogió vio claramente en la pequeña esferopantalla que tenía un menú que no había visto antes, se llamaba "Especial Shinra".

  * Esto no estaba antes. ¿Qué demonios es?



Comenzó a echar un vistazo por el menú pero las opciones no eran nada claras. Cada opción solo se describía con dos o tres letras separadas por un guión.

  * S-P. M-L. L-EL. D-YH… ¿pero qué significa esto? - Leblanc no entendía nada.



La lista de opciones era interminable, había cientos de esas letras combinadas y ninguna parecía tener ningún sentido. Se llevó un buen rato pensando pero sin resultado. Entonces recordó el propósito de este aparato que era para el coliseo de monstruos que tenía el niño albhed de las Gaviotas.

  * Quizás sean monstruos modificados. Este niño es muy raro, incluso me contaron que se fusionó con un monstruo hace un tiempo.



La curiosidad le pudo y seleccionó una de las opciones al azar. Si era algo enorme lo desactivaría antes de que se terminase de materializar.

  * M-L, este mismo. A ver que horribles criaturas has creado pequeñajo.



En la esferopantalla salió un aviso. "Peligro. Sujeto no apto para el coliseo, comenzar simulación en privado."

  * Si no es apto para el coliseo, ¿entonces que…?



Leblanc no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando delante suya se comenzó a materializar el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda. 

  * Madre del amor hermoso… ¿pero que tiene este niño en la cabeza?



Pensó en desactivar la simulación pero la curiosidad le pudo y esperó hasta que había terminado de cargarla. No conocía personalmente a la mujer que tenía delante de ella, pero había oído hablar de ella. Era Lulu, una de las guardianas legendarias de Yuna y precisamente una de las que consideraba como una hermana.

  * ¿Toda la lista esta es para simulaciones como esta? - preguntó al aire sorprendida.
  * ¿Aún estás así? - Dijo esa Lulu alzando la mano a la cara y haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.
  * ¿Así como? - Preguntó cómo dejándose llevar.
  * Pues así. Hoy todavía no te has tomado tu dosis.
  * ¿Mi dosis?
  * Déjate de tonterías cariño, vamos a ello que luego te pones muy irascible.



Aquella Lulu se acercó a Leblanc y comenzó a desvestirla con sumo cuidado. En ese momento comenzó a entender un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo, esta simulación no era como la otra que había creado antes, esta parecía tener un curso prestablecido.

  * Ven aquí. - Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y daba unos golpecitos suaves sobre ella.



Sin darse cuenta esta simulación de la guardiana legendaria había desvestido completamente a Leblanc y lo que era peor le había quitado el aparato de simulación. Lo tenía Lulu, así que no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. Cuando se sentó en la cama, la simulación le insto a que se recostara en su regazo. Todo esto era muy raro para la jefa del sindicato, más aún si pensaba que esto era obra de aquel niño. Sin mediar palabra, esta cogió su pecho agarrando con suavidad el pezón que lo acompaña y lo acercó agachándose un poco a la boca de Leblanc.

  * Pffhhff. - Hizo un aspaviento con la cara rechazando aquel pecho. - ¿Esto es a lo que se dedica ese niño pervertido?
  * Veo que hoy estás muy revoltoso.
  * ¿Revoltoso? - Se preguntó sorprendida. - No me ve a mi, ve a aquel pervertido. - Dijo en voz baja.
  * Voy a tener que hacerte eso para que te relajes.



La joven inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha y la mirada de la jefa la acompañó. Con la mano con la que no sujetaba el pecho comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo justo en la entrepierna de la mujer tumbada. Entonces Leblanc pudo ver el cuadro completo y hasta donde llegaba la perversión de aquel niño. Pero aun así no surtiría efecto con ella.

  * Eso conmigo no sir...veeee…



De momento comenzó a sentir una sensación placentera que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se fijó de nuevo en su entrepierna, el aparato de simulación había rellenado los huecos y estaba haciendo sentir a aquella mujer todas y cada una de las sensaciones que un cuerpo siente cuando otra persona masturba su miembro erecto.

  * Magnificooo… - Leblanc comenzó a perderse en esa sensación.
  * ¿Ya estás más relajado? Venga, toma.



La Lulu simulada volvió a acercarle el pezón a la boca. Esta vez dejándose llevar lo acepto de buen grado, estaba caliente al tacto y tenía un sabor dulzón del que empezó a emanar gotas de leche, al notarlo no dudo en empezar a chupar lo que provocó que la propietaria del pezón soltara un gemido. Mientras una seguía chupando y bebiendo leche de aquellos hermosos pechos la otra seguía masturbandola, los movimientos de una alteraban a la otra. Un jalón del prepucio provocaba un leve mordisco, un jugueteo con la lengua para saborear la leche provocaba una incursión del pulgar por los recovecos entre el prepucio y el glande. Como si de una competición se tratase una de las dos terminó cediendo y no fue otra que la jefa del sindicato de cazaesferas. De aquella polla recién estrenada emanó una gran cantidad de semen que las cubrió a ambas.

  * ¿Ya? Pero si apenas has comido todavía.
  * No te preocupes, aun puedo continuar. - Dijo la mujer rubia de ojos púrpuras mientras se incorporaba.



Leblanc agarro de los brazos a aquella mujer y la levantó para en una maniobra acabar ella debajo de Lulu, con las manos atareadas en su nuevo pene lo coloco en la vagina poblada de la guardiana y con cierta delicadeza empezó a meterlo dentro.

  * Si que eres un chico osado. Mamá te quiere mucho, ven aquí y toma mas leche.
  * ¿Mamá? Si alguna vez vuelvo a ver a ese niño le tengo que agradecer y castigar por todo esto.



Pero esa idea pronto salió de su cabeza cuando de nuevo tuvo no uno sino los dos pezones en la boca, chupaba como loca y no paraba de salir leche tibia que no hacía más que calentarla, cuanta más leche bebía más gruesa sentía su polla y con más fuerza embestía a Lulu. Alargó los brazos y alcanzó de nuevo el gran consolador que había usado con anterioridad. Tardó un rato pero se le ocurrió una gran idea, el consolador era de gran tamaño por lo que lo introdujo en el culo de su compañera sexual y también en su propio coño lo que hacía que cada embestida valiese a ambas por dos.

La programación que tenía esta simulación comenzó a fallar, Leblanc no sabía muy bien porqué, quizás porque se habían salido de lo preestablecido o porque a estas alturas ya deberían haber terminado pero esta Lulu comenzó a comportarse como las demás simulaciones que había probado y comenzó a actuar más agresiva, algo más cercano a la información original. La guardiana legendaria agarró de las manos a su creadora e hizo que estirara los brazos dejando indefensos la sensible zona de las axilas. Con la lengua empezó a pasar por ellas como si las fuese a deshacer con su saliva. Leblanc comenzó a gemir sin ningún tipo de miramientos lo que se trasladó en mayor agresividad por parte de Lulu. Al cabo de un buen rato en la misma postura la líder rubia de ojos púrpuras le dio la vuelta a la situación quedando ella arriba, colocó su pene entre los pechos y colocó el consolador que estaba en su vagina dentro de la de la simulación.

  * Ahora te toca a ti tu leche.
  * Que atrevida eres, me gusta. Podría añadirte a mi lista.



Definitivamente Leblanc ya se dió cuenta de que se habían salido de la programación porque ya no se refería a ella como un chico por lo que no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaría a su pene simulado. Lulu apretó con las manos sus pechos contra la polla caliente que tenía entre ellos, lo que provocó que saliese algo más de leche de ellos y terminaran cayendo encima del mismo. Cuando empezó a frotarlos con ellos Leblanc lo acompaso con un suave movimiento oscilante que provocaba que el miembro llegase hasta la boca de la mujer simulada, que aceptó dentro de ella con gusto. Mientras tanto sentía como el consolador que tenía tanto en la vagina como en el culo se movían gracias a la mujer que tenía encima. La lengua de Lulu se sentía genial alrededor de su pene, apenas podía contenerse por lo que más de una vez se descubría con la boca abierta de vez en cuando. El tacto de la lengua y los pechos calientes hicieron que finalmente Leblanc se corriese en la boca de su compañera. Pero sin tiempo para tomar aliento bajo de encima de Lulu y puso su cara en la entrepierna de la misma y comenzó a usar la lengua con el coño húmedo olía a una mezcla entre sus fluidos vaginales y el esperma que había quedado en el pene de la primera corrida, y oler su propio semen la enloqueció metiendo la lengua hasta lo más profundo que pudo, con los dedos se ayudo para estimularla todo lo que pudo hasta que finalmente ella tambien se corrio en la cara de la mujer de ojos púrpuras.

Durante un rato se quedaron tumbadas, esta simulación parecía distinta, se la notaba agotada con la respiración entrecortada de todo el esfuerzo físico cosa que no mostraron las anteriores.

  * ¿Me devuelves el aparato?
  * Aún no has terminado. - Dijo ella dándole la espalda y señalando su enorme y bien formado culo.
  * Uno completo entonces.



Leblanc se puso de costado y agarró a Lulu por debajo del pecho y comenzó a penetrarla por detrás, el contacto piel con piel hizo que se diese cuenta que ambas estaban pegajosas por todo el esperma que les cayó a ambas la primera vez, toda la delicadeza con la que empezó a penetrarle el coño brillaron por su ausencia en ese momento. Las embestidas eran muy fuertes y las caderas de una chocaban con las nalgas de la otra, a cada golpe que daba la guardiana legendaria habría cada vez más la boca y la líder del sindicato de cazaesferas agarraba con más fuerza a su compañera mientras hundía la cabeza en su espaldas. El semen empezó a brotar de la entrepierna de Leblanc, pero aun así continuó empujando y penetrando hasta que finalmente se quedó sin nada pero igualmente no cesó en su movimiento de caderas hasta que el orgasmo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Lulu. Retiró el pene del ano y vio como gran parte del esperma empezaba a fluir desde dentro hacia fuera recorriendo las nalgas y volviendo a caer en la polla.

  * Lo has hecho muy bien querida, no cabe duda de que te añadiré a mi lista. Toma.
  * Gracias. - La joven aceptó de buen agrado el aparato y desactivó la simulación. - ¿Me atreveré a probar todas las opciones de este menú especial?




End file.
